1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic transferring apparatus designed to establish a servo pattern on a magnetic disk usually incorporated in a magnetic storage apparatus such as a hard disk drive, HDD, for example.
2.Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic transferring apparatus is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-67433, for example. The magnetic transferring apparatus includes upper and lower flanges. The upper and lower flanges include master media, respectively. A magnetic disk is interposed between the master media. Air is then discharged from the space defined between the upper and lower flanges so as to establish a vacuum condition between the upper and lower flanges. A magnetic field of a magnet serves to establish a servo pattern on the magnetic disk.
A vacuum condition must be established between the upper and lower flanges so as to closely contact the master media against the magnetic disk in the magnetic transferring apparatus. A suction pump is often employed in the magnetic transferring apparatus so as to discharge air from the space between the upper and lower flanges. In addition, air passages must be formed in the flanges for connection of the space to the suction pump. The flanges are forced to have a complicated structure. The magnetic transferring apparatus suffers from an increased production cost.